Enredo Navideño
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Hugo Weasley y Lily Luna Potter celebran Navidad por primera vez solos en su departamento, pero todo se había vuelto confuso, todo había pasado muy rápido como para pensar con claridad y con un poco de alcohol provocaría que se armara un Enredo Navideño. Esta historia participa en el reto Navidad 2012 del foro The Ruins


_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__.  
__  
La siguiente historia participa en el reto__**"Navidad 2012"**__del foro__**"The Ruins"**__. En esta ocasión el reto se trataba de primera Navidad acerca de una pareja a nuestra elección. Yo escogí Hugo Weasley y Lily Luna Potter. ¡Es el primer reto que participo!_

_Agradecimientos a **Fatty L** quien me beteo esta historia: D_

_¡Que la disfruten!_

_Dedicado a todos quienes lean esta historia y de forma muy especial a quienes le guste esta pareja._

* * *

**Enredo Navideño.**

La nieve caía copo a copo aquella mañana del 25 de diciembre de 2028. Era una blanca y agradable Navidad, aunque un poco solitaria; solamente estaban ellos dos, a pesar que ellos no lo sintiesen de esa forma.

Hace 2 años aproximadamente que habían decidido irse a vivir al norte de Inglaterra por sus estudios y a los padres de ambos les había parecido una buena idea, ya que se conocían desde siempre y nunca habían tenido conflictos. Siempre se habían llevado de maravilla, y tenían lo que cualquier pareja desearía tener. Sin embargo, no podían ser pareja, sería moralmente incorrecto. Eran_ primos, casi hermanos_, una relación más allá de lo fraternal entre ellos era imposible.

—Buenos días pequeña — le dijo Hugo despertándola.

Lily abrió los ojos de forma perezosa y pudo ver a Hugo que le traía el desayuno, como cada día desde que se habían mudado juntos.

— Buenos días pelirrojo — le dijo Lily dulcemente — ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Lily tomo un panecillo dulce y le sonrió a Hugo.

—Bastante bien, llamo mamá – le dijo Hugo — Quería saber, porque no fuimos a pasar la Navidad a la Madriguera, dijo que la abuela Molly nos había extrañado mucho y que habíamos sido los únicos que habíamos faltado.

Lily trato de sonreír para ocultar que se sentía culpable por no haber ido, porque había sido ella misma la que pidió que pasaran una navidad los _dos solos, _porque ellos así lo habían querido, y sobre todo las cosas habían cambiado mucho la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Que iríamos en año nuevo, porque estábamos algo cargados con los estudios — le contestó Hugo moviendo nerviosamente las manos

—Eso no es tan cierto – le dijo Lily quien se mordió el labio — ¿Te sentaras a desayunar conmigo?

Lily lo miro como pidiendo que lo hiciera. Seguía sentada en su cama con su tierno pijama de ositos, una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña y que a Hugo le parecía algo muy lindo que tenía la chica.

Hugo dudó si sentarse junto a ella, porque lo ponía nervioso, pero sobre todo por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

— Si, claro — respondió al fin.

— Hugo ¿Te sientes bien?

— Si. ¿Por qué debería sentirme mal?

— Por lo que ocurrió anoche — aclaró — y lo que viene pasando hace mucho.

Ellos habían convivido siempre juntos, desde que nacieron, y por eso no habían dudado en aceptar cuando sus padres les ofrecieron vivir juntos en el norte de Inglaterra para que pudieran estudiar. Ninguno pensó que convivir _solos _haría aparecer en ellos otro tipo de sentimientos.

* * *

_Hugo se encontraba moviendo su varita para adornar el departamento que compartía con Lily, para darle un estilo más festivo y mejor ambientado, porque Navidad seria en unos días ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo para hacerlo debido a lo ocupados que estaban ambos con los estudios. Además habían decidió pasar su primera Navidad solos, porque aunque ellos no quisieran darse cuenta, hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de ser primos._

_— Hugo — le dijo Lily — ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Hugo se rascó su cabeza y sonrió de lado como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura._

_— Estaba ambientando nuestro departamento, en tres días será Navidad y no habíamos tenido tiempo para hacerlo._

_— Sabes, me siento un poco mal por pasar Navidad solos — comentó la pelirroja._

_— Si quieres podemos ir a la Madriguera como el año pasado – le dijo Hugo_

_Hugo miro hacia el árbol que estaba tratando de armar con magia y parecía algo decepcionado, ya que él quería estar solo con Lily, porque aunque ella no lo supiera la amaba, la deseaba como un hombre lo hacía a una mujer._

_— Me gustaría ir, pero ¿Sabes? – Le dijo Lily — será lindo pasar Navidad juntos, porque vivimos juntos y podríamos hechizar nuestro departamento como lo hace tío George con la Madriguera_

* * *

— Hugo — gruño Lily

Hugo, quien estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, salió del trance y miro a Lily como pidiéndole disculpas.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿¡Que es lo que sucede!? – Le respondía histérica Lily

Hugo guardó silencio. Sabía lo que ella se refería, pero pensó que no lo recordaría, hasta él tenía dudas de que hubiera ocurrido.

_La noche anterior, el 24 de diciembre, cerca de la media noche, ellos estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala del departamento que compartían bebiendo un poco de Whisky de Fuego y recordando viejas anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños._

_— Feliz Navidad — le dijo Lily — te quedo lindo nuestro departamento... Es tan parecido a…_

— _La Madriguera_ —completo Hugo —_ Feliz Navidad también para ti_

— _Precisamente — le dijo Lily — Lo decoraste igual que la Madriguera._

_Lily se acerco un poco más a Hugo como queriendo acortar la distancia que existía entre ellos, lo que a Hugo le agrado bastante, pero sabía que no era correcto, porque su prima había bebido en exceso y podría estar algo confundida._

— _Lilu — la detuvo cariñosamente — Creo que será mejor que vayas a dormir… has bebido mucho y mañana lo lamentarás_

_Lily sabía que había bebido mucho y Hugo también había bebido bastante, pero parecía que él estaba más consciente de lo que estaba por suceder._

_— Hugo — hablaba con algo de dificultad — ¿Sabes, por qué no quería ir a la Madriguera este año?_

_Hugo dudó si responder y solo desvió un poco la vista._

_— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto sin mirarla_

_— Porque quería estar a solas contigo — le dijo Lily haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras  
_  
_Hugo sonrió con satisfacción y aires de grandeza, una sonrisa digna de un Slytherin._

_Y sin detenerse a pensarlo, sabiendo perfectamente que al día siguiente podrían sentirse culpables por ello, se besaron con gran intensidad olvidándose que los unía un parentesco de sangre._

_— Lily — comenzó Hugo intentando apartarse de ella, sentirla cerca era lo que más quería, pero sabía que mañana no sabría cómo explicarlo._

_— ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunto Lily_

_— Será mejor que te vayas a dormir — le dijo Hugo de forma brusca y poco habitual — Has bebido mucho y mañana lo lamentarás, porque tendrás una gran resaca._

_Lily estaba protestando, porque no entendía la actitud de su primo, hace un minuto la estaba besando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello y ahora la trataba literalmente como basura, al menos desde su perspectiva._

— ¿De qué hablas Lily? — le preguntó por fin, tratando de borrar de su mente el recuerdo

Él sabía a lo que ella se refería, pero no sabía si mencionarlo. Él la amaba, más allá del hecho de que fuese su prima, la amaba como una mujer; pero tenía miedo de decírselo, miedo de que si ella se enteraba lo rechazaría y podrían arruinar la hermosa relación de amistad que siempre habían tenido.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? — le pregunto Lily con clara decepción en su voz

Ella si se acordaba que la noche anterior ellos se habían besado más de una vez, o al menos eso creía recordar, no podía habérselo inventado ¿o sí?

— Lily — comenzaba Hugo — yo… yo…

Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida, le costaba tanto articular las palabras, nunca le había pasado con otras chicas; pero con _Lily _todo era diferente con ella siempre había sido _diferente_.

— ¿Tu qué? — le pregunto Lily como invitándolo a hablar

— Lily, no sé por dónde comenzar — se animó con clara inseguridad — Ayer… bueno nosotros… tu… bueno yo…

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No era capaz de hablar y si lo intentaba lo hacía sin coherencia, comenzaba a parecerse mucho a su padre.

— Hugo — gruñó Lily molesta, harta de que le diera tantos rodeos — ¡Ayer nos besamos!

Hugo abrió los ojos de tal manera que Lily pensó que se le saldrían. Él se atragantó con un panecillo que se había echado a la boca, tosió un poco incómodo y por fin hablo.

— Lo sé Lily. No quería mencionarlo, porque, porque…

Lily resopló molesta, ¿por qué su primo tenía que parecerse tanto a su tío Ron a veces?

— ¿Significó algo para ti? — le pregunto, temiéndose la respuesta

Hugo, quien estaba sentado junto a ella en la cama de la chica, tomo su mano para sentir el contacto tan agradable que ella le ofrecía, notó que ella temblaba.

— Si, Lily significó muchopara mí – le respondió mirándola a los ojos, quería asegurarse que ella supiera que le hablaba con sinceridad

Lily trato de responderle algo a su primo, pero las palabras parecían estar atascadas en su garganta y de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Hugo encontró el valor para continuar hablando.

— Lily, pequeña, siento mucho lo que pasó; traté de evitarlo, intenté no besarte, pero no pude resistirme, yo trataba de alejarme de ti, pero tú te me acercabas más y más, y yo… no pude seguir alejándome de ti y te besé — le dijo Hugo — Yo… Lily esto es muy difícil para mí, tu eres mi prima favorita, pero desde que vivimos juntos he descubierto que eres mucho más que eso, para mí eres alguien muy especial, y desde que me di cuenta de ello he tratado de negarlo, de obligarme a olvidarte ¡Pero es imposible! Cada día que pasa te quiero más y más.

Lily enmudeció, trataba de hablar pero sus palabras seguían atascadas en su garganta y Hugo aprovechó su mutismo para seguir hablando.

— Y si eso fuera poco ayer nos besamos — le dijo Hugo — Y no me arrepiento, si pudiera lo haría de nuevo, te besaría toda mi vida si fuera necesario y lo haría encantado.

— Hugo — comenzó Lily nerviosa — Yo… Yo... te quiero

Ella iba a continuar, pero Hugo la interrumpió.

— Lily sé que me quieres — le dijo Hugo — pero también sé que jamás me querrás como te quiero yo; es por eso que estaba pensado en buscar otro departamento, ya se me ocurrirá algo que inventar a nuestros padres, creo que será lo mejor.

— ¿Y qué hay de lo que quiero yo? — le pregunto Lily, esta vez con enfado

Hugo se estremeció y se sintió mal, estaba siendo egoísta, era época de Navidad y solo estaba pensando en él y olvidándose de lo que podría sentir su prima en el posible caso que él se alejara de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Lily?

— ¡Eres igual a mi tío Ron!— le espetó la menor de los Potter — ¡Siempre me interrumpes! ¡Que te quiero!

Hugo ahora estaba más confundido que antes, pero siguió escuchando a su prima.

— ¡Hugo eres un tonto!

Hugo resopló. Lily estaba enojada y la linda noche hasta antes del beso se estaba viendo arruinada por la pelea que estaba por iniciar.

— ¡No te entiendo Lily! — Le dijo Hugo — Hace un rato me dijiste que me querías y ahora me insultas ¿Qué lógica tiene eso?

— ¡Que te quiero! —Le dijo Lily — ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta en dos años?

¿Lily había dicho dos años? ¿Hace dos años que lo quería de la misma manera que él a ella?

— ¿Dos años? —pregunto Hugo

— Si Hugo, hace dos años, DOS AÑOS o más quizá que estoy enamorada de ti — le dijo Lily apretando una almohada para no golearlo con ella

Hugo sonrió. Sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho cuando él sonreía y eso en parte la tranquilizaba.

— Entonces — comenzó Hugo haciéndose el inocente — tenemos un pequeño problema

— No creo que sea un problema —le dijo Lily

— ¿Estás segura? — Le pregunto Hugo

—Supongo que no será un problema, ya que los dos nos gustamos — comenzó Lily. — o más que eso

— Lily, lo sé — le dijo Hugo — Y me parece maravilloso que los dos sintamos lo mismo

Los dos se acercaron como lo habían hecho la noche anterior y se besaron con menos intensidad que la ultima vez, pero al menos ahora los dos estaban sobrios, las cosas estaban más claras y ambos eran consciente de lo que sentía el otro.  
Cuando por fin se separaron los dos rieron como solían hacerlo cuando hacían alguna travesura de pequeños.

— Lily, en vista que acabamos de admitir que estamos enamorados creo que deberíamos salir y ser algo más que simples primos —le dijo Hugo con astucia

Lily no pudo evitar echarse a reír por el comentario de Hugo, a pesar que se habían graduado hace dos años de Hogwarts, él seguía teniendo un perfil tan Slytherin que hasta había llamado la atención de algunas de sus amigas; pero ella conocía al verdadero Hugo, ese que era tierno, lindo, sobreprotector y que en ocasiones podía ser arrogante, y así lo amaba siempre lo había amado, incluso desde niña.

— Sigues siendo tan Slytherin para algunas cosas — le dijo Lily

— Y tu tan Gryffindor – completó Hugo — ¿Quieres?

— Hugo eso es obvio. Es lo que más quiero

Hugo se tumbo junto a Lily y la abrazo por su cintura, beso su frente y le dijo.

— Feliz Navidad pequeña, te amo.

Lily quien aun no estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo decir esas cosas, se sonrojo.

— Feliz Navidad pelirrojo, yo también te amo.

Se necesita de mucho valor para expresar lo que sentimos y muchas veces callamos por miedo a perder lo que nos es conocido, pero existen épocas en que tenemos un poco de ayuda para hablarlo. Para Lily y Hugo la Navidad del 2028 sería algo más que una festividad, para ellos sería el día que comenzaron una nueva vida juntos, una que lucharían por mantener siempre; y si tenían que luchar con la familia entera lo harían, porque se amaban y estaban destinados a estar juntos hasta el final de sus días. Y lograrían cumplir con su destino.

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

_Espero que tengan un buen fin de año y espero que tengan una linda navidad, pero para eso aun falta jaja._

_¿Reviews?¿Tomastes? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Algo?_

_**¡Reviews plis!**_

_**KariiHoney**_


End file.
